Illusione
by arcticflames
Summary: AU Homecoming is coming up and Sakura has someone in her mind that she wants to go with. But what's this! Another Sakura in another dimension? Whoa! What the heck is wrong with arctic-chan!
1. High School

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine, it belongs to CLAMPS fully and I'm just borrowing the characters for awhile...although I have no intention of returning them...*lawyers start flashing $$$*...LOL...I'm just kidding!  
  
Key:  
*...*= thoughts/emphasis on a word  
/.../= speaking in a different plane  
~...~= flashback/memories/narration (it'll be explained)  
[...]= lyrics/poem  
AN= Author's Notes...aka MY notes  
  
WARNING: Okay, you better read this otherwise you'll be completely lost and I'll be mad if I have to explain it a million times...okay, not mad, cuz someone is actually reading my fic, but annoyed. Anyway, this is the deal, this story is written in two different planes...and I'm not explaining why, you'll have to read the whole story *smirks* So in the first plane (the first time interval you'll see right after this boring warning), I'll use the Japanese names for S+S, Sakura and Syaoran. And the second interval will be S+S's Chinese name...and since I don't like Madison and Eli...pathetic name choice, no offense to any CC fans, I just like to stick to the original names. Anyway, the Chinese names will be Ying Fa (Sakura) and Xiao Lang (Syaoran). Well, on with the story!  
  
Sorry I just have to reload the chapter because I figure I should tell you the following. As I already mentioned, this story is written on two different planes, one real one supernatural. So in the beginning, just read each plane as one separate story. It'll connect somehow but just not in the beginning.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: High School  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo!" the auburn-haired roller skater waved while coming to a halt by scratching the ground slightly with the tip of her blades. Her short-cropped auburn hair was slightly messy from the breeze. Her eyes twinkled brightly, blinding people with the immense sparkling emerald. She stopped right in front of an ivory-skinned beauty, Tomoyo, with sapphire eyes and wavy ebony hair glimmering against the bright sun.  
  
Brushing her waist-lengthened hair aside and settled her backpack on gently, Tomoyo nodded politely, "Good morning to you, Sakura."  
  
"So," Sakura bent over her knees and removed the blades from her feet, replacing a shabby pair of sneakers for indoor purpose, "are you excited?"  
  
Tomoyo cocked her head slightly, "Well, not really. It's just the beginning of another year of school."  
  
"Umm, yeah right!" Sakura scoffed and tossed her blades inside her locker. "This is high school we're talking about!"  
  
"True," Tomoyo nodded in agreement, "but we still have each other as friends, right?"  
  
"Definitely," Sakura beamed brightly.  
  
**********  
  
~narration~  
  
Crouching low in the jungle surrounding the elaborate palace where once entered, one was enchanted by its beauty and never would want to come out again. Over the centuries in the beautiful and magnificent paradise of Illusione, a classic Utopia, a plague developed. Some said it was the wrath of the Highest Deity plunged on the ungrateful human beings and sent down his henchman, the endless horror. The horror that caused the heroes fled, their arms in the air, yet still suffered from a bone-crushing death.   
  
The Henchman plagued the Utopians easily, for there was no place to escape. He established his temple in the jungle where a sacrifice was offered each year. And those who were tempted to escape found themselves walking straight into the wide mouth of the long-awaited henchman.  
  
The Henchman was seen in different forms, but it was most commonly seen in wolf form, a cub looked so innocently yet so deadly. Thus, a name was given to it---Xiao Lang.  
  
Over the decades, the once peaceful Utopians debated the mortality of this henchman, Xiao Lang. Most of them believed that Xiao Lang was mortal but aged differently from human beings, yet it was quite powerful and defended itself well against the numerous assaults. Some believed it was half mortal and half-immortal, it could heal itself but nevertheless, it had a weakness like Archille's heel. Truth to be told, no one knew for sure.  
  
~end of narration~  
  
Among the howling of wind and violently shaking branches, a dark figure slid silently into the shrubs; her brilliantly bright green eyes shone through, watching for actions.   
  
In the distance, the light flickered and a few lanterns were raised with newly filled oil supply. The search party looked high and low for the missing girl.   
  
The figure well hidden in the bush let out a sigh watching the search party separated into smaller groups going in different directions. She knew perfectly well as a common Utopian that the forest wasn't safe at night, but at least she would have a slim chance of escaping from the Henchman's throat. Although no one had made this far without being found by the search party or the minor deity, Xiao Lang, she would be the first one to succeed.  
  
"There! There she is!" a voice shouted causing lights to blind the fugitive temporarily.  
  
"Damn!" the figure dashed out of the bush and began the race for her freedom.  
  
"Come on!" footsteps were heard behind the girl as she picked up her pace.  
  
"PULL!!!" out of nowhere, a net was launched and a drugged arrow was shot.  
  
The world spun wildly, thousands of color blended into one.  
  
/Sakura!/  
  
"Hoe?!" an auburn head looked up, her sleepy eyes met the disapproving glimpse the teacher cast on her.   
  
Besides her, Tomoyo smiled weakly, *Seems like Sakura still has her old habit even on the first day of school*  
  
**********  
  
"I can't believe you fall asleep in Terada-sensei's class! You'll be so busted!" Tomoyo shook her head while scolding her friend lightly. Mr. Terada was known as the harshest teacher in the Tomoeda High School, and unfortunately, he was teaching Sakura's worst subject, mathematics.  
  
"Oh gosh," Sakura banged her head against the metal lockers, "What can I do, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Psst!" suddenly, Tomoyo hissed placing a finger on her rosy mouth. "Li-kun is over the corner!"  
  
"Really?" immediately, those emerald eyes of Sakura brightened and her glance followed the brown head adoringly.   
  
The brown head immediately turned and found himself surprisingly falling into pools of glittering emerald. His lips curved slightly as he politely nodded at Sakura.  
  
Turning beet red, Sakura scowled at the boy and spun around, facing her locker and her disappointed best friend.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo sighed. "He's right there! Stop pretending like you don't have a crush on him!"  
  
"T-that's b-because I-I don't!" Sakrua stammered, her cheeks red as ripe apple.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Tomoyo cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah!" without looking behind and waiting for Tomoyo, Sakura dashed out the door afraid to spill her deepest secret.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo stomped her feet on the ground before racing full speed after the hopping Sakura.  
  
Behind a cement wall, Sakura let out a sigh of relief after making sure that Tomoyo did not follow her. She clutched her shirt, her heart still racing and adrenaline swept through her body, but not because of the race, but the smile that Li gave her.  
  
For as long as she could remember, Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran were archrivals in everything. At first they were friends, close friends. But then a minor mistake cost their friendship. As a newcomer into the small town Tomoeda, Syaoran was alienated by the boys. In order to be considered as a part of the boys' group, Syaoran was instructed to betray Sakura. For years, Sakura remembered vividly how Syaoran left her alone in the forest. They changed from friends to enemies, fighting everything from academic excellence to sport, neither of them was willing to back down. But although Sakura was not ready to forgive him, her heart told her differently. She was tired. Tired from the endless fighting, but would he say the same as well?  
  
Reflecting on her memories, Sakura started crossing the sidewalk without even looking.  
  
"HEY! WATCH OUT!!!!!!!!!" 


	2. A Glimpse of Fate

whew...gomen ne! Sorry for not updating sooner ^^;; I have been really busy espeically now since I'm trying to finish my summer assignment....such a painful task....while also having fun ^o^ So I'll also apologized beforehand...cuz I know this chap is really short...gomen -.-;;  
  
Anyway, refer to the disclaimer and the key in the first chapter ^o~ And make sure you read the warning, I know this fic is really freaky ^^:; But you'll see at the end...I don't want to give it away...but I think some of you guys probably already guess it ^o^ Shhh.....  
  
Japanese words: Lie= no Ano= but  
  
Enjoy ^o~  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: A Glimpse of Fate  
  
  
  
On the cold marble floor, a girl around the age of eighteen moaned as she struggled with the rope tied around her feet and arms tightly. Frowning a bit, she fluttered her eyes and opened them suddenly with fear, then bitterness. Her emerald eyes narrowed as she glared at the chief on the throne wearing a necklace which every bead symbolized his courage, knowledge, and justice over years. The emerald-eyed girl smirked, barely lifted her lips up, and turned away.  
  
"There," the chief grinned kindly, although blinding the victim with his golden teeth, "now, Ying Fa, you know for a fact that in order for the tribe to survive, someone has to sacrifice oneself each year. It just happened to be you this year."  
  
Ying Fa narrowed her eyes even more, for all she knew, what the chief said was all lies. The sacrifice each year was determined by raffling. She, however, wasn't chosen by the raffling, it was the chief's daughter. Out of selfishness, the chief bribed the council to announce the sacrifice as her, Ying Fa---all because she was an orphan who no one wanted...and her eyes...haunting emerald eyes that symbolized witchery.  
  
Ignoring Ying Fa's glare, the chief continued without resentment, "You should feel honored, Ying Fa. To be able to die for the good cause, for all of us... You will be remembered as vivid as today."  
  
"As a prisoner? As a victim who is going to face her death? As the orphan who you would be glad to get rid of?" Ying Fa spitted out each word, gaining strength as she spoke the last word. Her eyes reflected her anger and hatred, glowing a bring green so close to white yet so eerie.  
  
The chief of the once great Illusione bit his lips nervously and raised his arm, "Guards!"  
  
Two guards appeared and with hesitation, they stood next to the emerald- eyed girl about a yard apart.  
  
"Take the girl down to the cell and _don't_ let her escape _again_, understand?"  
  
"Yes, chief!"  
  
********************  
  
"HEY! WATCH OUT!!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura turned around slowly to find herself facing a speeding truck unable to brake.  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the driver screamed as he tried to swerve the truck around.  
  
Sakura's emerald eyes widened in fright, *I...can't move my feet!*  
  
"GET OUT!" the driver shouted again for the wheel wouldn't work as well.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes as the truck sped closer, closer, and closer.  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
********************  
  
Ying Fa wriggled around, attempting to loosen the rope tied around her arms. She sighed as she let her shoulders lagged, a sign of desperation. She had been caged for hours, four hours exactly, based on the time the guards checked on her with sneer on their faces.  
  
In other cells other than hers, the prisoners stayed close to the wall, as far away from her as possible, like she was some kind of virus to humankind, all just because of her emerald eyes. Ying Fa lift the corner of her lips slightly, whether to be glad not to be pestered by other prisoners or sad that everyone avoided her like a rat on the street, she knew not, nothing. Just that she was never accepted into the Illusione society.  
  
Maybe it was for the best if she died, it would sure free her of the hatred in other's eyes. It was getting too painful. Way too painful to bear. Maybe this would be the end...the end to her suffering...  
  
********************  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed as she toppled over. She shut her eyes tightly waiting for the wheels to crush her ribs, but it never happened.  
  
Slowly, Sakura opened her eyes slightly only to find a familiar brown head lying right next to her, "...Syaoran."  
  
********************  
  
Ying Fa snapped her emerald eyes opened as she heard once again the rattling upon her gate. She murmured softly, "It's time."  
  
The two guards from before slammed the prison door open, obviously not frightened of the outcast. They brought with them a rope, a magical rope one could say, for it would shrink when the person it bind to struggle against it.  
  
Calmly, Ying Fa held her arms out toward the guards. She knew there was no more escape for her. She would be the sacrifice...it's her fate. With a chocking voice, she said, "Here, tie me."  
  
The guards hid all elements of surprise as they bent down cautiously to tie the magical rope around the victim tightly. They smiled satisfied at their work as they stood up once again.  
  
"Get up!" one of the guards kicked the petite Ying Fa in the stomach.  
  
Grunting and holding her stomach, Ying Fa bit her lower lip as she stood up on her feet.  
  
"Walk!" the other guard shoved her as they began heading toward the deepest of wood.  
  
Ying Fa stumbled a little before she reverted back to her composure---of no emotions, of no feeling, just numbness and heavy footsteps behind the guards.  
  
********************  
  
Syaoran groaned and smiled weakly at Sakura, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Lie," Sakura shook her head as she managed to get up on her own. She looked over at Syaoran as he placed his hands next to his head and did a backward somersault. Sakura blushed a little then the crimson flush disappeared from her face. A worried glance was set forth. She fumbled with her hands, not knowing what to say to Syaoran. Whether to have some smart retort or just to say thanks, she really didn't know. "Ano..."  
  
"Ehh?" Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura in the eyes.  
  
"Uhhh...thanks!" Sakura then flushed a royal red and ran toward her house forgetting her bag.  
  
Behind her, Syaoran beamed and whispered, "You're welcome, Ra-chan." He remembered years ago when they were Shaoran and Ra-chan, two bodies with one mind. For years, he had repented, for he had betrayed his best friend just for his pride, just to prove that he was one of the boys. And he had suffered. Sakrua hadn't spoken a positive word with him for years. Just now, the spell was broken. Maybe one day...she would forgive him, yes...she will.  
  
********************  
  
At last they had reached the forest, a forbidden place to all. A guard yanked at Ying Fa's hair while another one tied Ying Fa's hands to the tree in front of the cave.  
  
Although Ying Fa tried to remain her composure, she couldn't resist but wince at the numerous scars on the tree, signifying the number of victims that had been sacrificed.  
  
Now it had come to this. Her fate, no, her death, would be soon.  
  
The guards suddenly felt the cold chill spreading across the land, everywhere it touched turned into a dark greenish light.  
  
"He's here," the guards hissed between themselves and quickly exited the forest.  
  
The ground beneath Ying Fa shook slightly as a beam of light erupted blinding a person within. Ying Fa took a sharp intake of breath as she examined the demigod everyone was so afraid of.  
  
The green light faded away slowly as a young man around the age of twenty appeared. With closed eyes and slightly messy brown hair, he had appeared...with a glaive.  
  
"Xiao Lang." 


	3. Entering the Lair

Hey pep! I'm back again ^O^;; Sorry if it's a little late, but at least I'm trying to update as much as possible. And yes, there will be another fic updatey coming out over the weekend for another one of my gals' bday ^O^  
  
So here we go ^o^  
  
Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!  
  
Happy birthday Karisa! Happy birthday to you!  
  
Whee, happy birthday Karisa! So are you 14 or 15 now? Sorry, I have really bad memory ^^:: Anyways, sorry about this fic. I know it's really short but this is the best I can do now other than writing another five pages. But trust me, this is a really short fic so I'll be done probably in three or four chapters. Okay...maybe I haven't gone too far in this fic yet...^^;;  
  
But happy birthday!  
  
Now to the entertainment!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own CLAMPS!  
  
Key: you should know it by now, otherwise, check first chap.  
  
  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Entering the Lair  
  
  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!  
  
Sakura stirred from her musing and picked up the phone, "Hello!"  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
The emerald-eyed girl smiled slightly upon hearing the voice of her bestest friend, Tomoyo. With ease, she folded her legs together and leaned again the bed, "What's up with you? Why are you so hyper?"  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Tomoyo squealed on the other end of the line. "You are not going to believe this! I just got the new five seconds again!"  
  
Sakura chuckled, putting her constraint with Syaoran aside, "What's the news?"  
  
"THERE'S A HOMECOMING DANCE NEXT MONTH!" Tomoyo shouted. "Ahh! I'm so excited! Just think of all the new dresses I'm going to make! And of course yours!"  
  
"But, Tomoyo!" Sakura started. "I don't even know if I want to go to the dance or not!"  
  
"Well, you got to!" Tomoyo whined. "Otherwise, I won't be able to make all these dresses for you!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped. As Tomoyo's best friend, she had tried out numerous outfits the young designer had sewn, but she wore them rarely. And that often put a frown on Tomoyo's face. For that reason, Tomoyo would make sure that she'll have no excuse but wear a dress for once.  
  
"Alright, alright!" Sakura surrendered. "But we don't even know the theme for our class yet! And you know us freshmen always get the worst theme."  
  
"Well," Tomoyo replied slowly, "not this year."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
********************  
  
Ying Fa's eyes locked with amber pools as the Henchman hacked away her shackles. Xiao Lang, the Henchman, had a very pale complexion smooth as a cold stone. His face bared no expression, his lips did not curve, his eyes stared lifelessly, and his mouth clamped tightly. "Let's go," the melody of his voice was strange to Ying Fa's ear. One would expect such a gruesome demigod to have a harsh voice and ruthless manners, but he possessed none. His voice was quite airy with a hint of command, and he chunked away with shackles with precision and caution. Was he as cruel as everyone else believed? Ying Fa quietly followed the demigod, for there was no other way to go.  
  
********************  
  
"So," Sakura pleaded desperately, "are you going to tell me or not!"  
  
"Heh heh," Tomoyo chuckled a couple more times before she began her story. "Anyway, the Seniors were making a film about Homecoming themes, and I was there *helping* them."  
  
Sakura gasped, "You wouldn't!"  
  
"Yup, I did." Tomoyo admitted. "I swapped homecoming themes for the Freshmen and Seniors right under their noses."  
  
"Wow," Sakura commented, "and they didn't even notice that?"  
  
"Nope, not at all."  
  
********************  
  
Ying Fa and Xiao Lang passed by the cemetery as they ventured further up the mountain. The curious auburn-haired woman glanced at the names on the plates. Her eyes jumped as she landed on a couple familiar names. Those were the girls that were offered to the demigod in the past. But who buried them? Was she going to end up the same fate as the rest of them? A corpse of white bones?  
  
********************  
  
"So what's the theme?" Sakura flipped over on her bed and landed on her stomach. She held the phone closely to her ear as she listened to Tomoyo's words closely.  
  
"Sorry!" Tomoyo rejected. "You'll have to wait till the assembly this Friday like everyone else."  
  
Sakura groaned, "Oh come on, Tomoyo!"  
  
"Nope, sorry, no can do!" Tomoyo replied. "But trust me, the theme is great!"  
  
********************  
  
While still in her trend of thoughts, Ying Fa didn't notice as the demigod stopped suddenly in front of a tree.  
  
"Oof!" Ying Fa mumbled as she stabbed her delicate nose into Xiao Lang's back.  
  
The Henchman didn't even flinch. He raised his right hand and pressed lightly into the tree. An eerie green light shone, like the one Xiao Lang possessed when Ying Fa first met him, and a hole appeared in the trunk of the ancient tree.  
  
*So this is his lair!* Sakura exclaimed. *No wonder nobody can ever find him!*  
  
Xiao Lang stepped into his lair, and without waiting for the emerald-eyed woman, he continued walking at the speed of light. Ying Fa panted as she ran fast in order to stay at the same pace as her predator. She thought, *How could he walk so fast?* And she got her answer. She glanced down and her eyes widened. *Wha-?!*  
  
********************  
  
"Why does your mouth have to clamp so tight!" Sakura whined. "Alright, I'll find out tomorrow."  
  
"Oh!" Tomoyo snapped her fingers. "I just remember!"  
  
"Eh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Come to my house tomorrow!" invited Tomoyo.  
  
"Why?" Sakura frowned. What is her best friend up to now?  
  
"I gotta start taking some measurement of you!" Tomoyo babbled. "I think you have grown a couple inches over the summer! And then we can go over some designs and stuff like that!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, she should have known. "Alright. But isn't it kind of early? I mean we don't even have a date yet!"  
  
"Nuh uh uh! No excuse! We are going to the dance, with a date or not! You are going to wear that dress!" Tomoyo flatly stated that there was no turning back. "Besides, I am sure that there are guys that want to ask us, ne?"  
  
"Umm...yeah!" Sakura replied half-heartedly. A guy? An image of a messy chestnut-haired, amber-eyed boy entered her mind.  
  
**************************************************  
  
So how was that? Huh? I hope that's alright ^^:; So , tell me people, what do you guys think the homecoming themes are? I already have some ideas but it wouldn't hurt to hear a couple more ^o^ So, let me know, alright? Ja!  
  
Update for next fic: Candy-coated High School---another birthday favor ^o^; 


	4. Homecoming themes

This is dedicated to A-chan whose persistence was the driving force behind this chapter. And I'm terribly sorry about the shortness. I was going to make it twice as long as this chapter but I ran out of time. So as I promise, I put up as much as I could by Sunday, so happy? By the way, I'll certainly add more to it before/over Xmas break. I know it sounds pretty far away but it's not ^^:;  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMPS. The storyline is MINE!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Homecoming themes  
  
Ying Fa clasped her hand over her mouth to muffle a soft gasp. She couldn't believe what she saw. For the longest time ever, she was told that Xiao Lang was the all-powerful demigod and that he resembled a young lad or a young wolf cub. But what was this?! A tail?! A tail grown attached to a human body? Ying Fa stared at the ground where Xiao Lang's feet supposed to be. Instead, there was a mist around the Henchman's ankles and within the mist was a tail, a wolf tail dragged behind uselessly.  
  
Then Ying Fa saw something else...  
  
********************  
  
"Tomoeda High School welcomes the homecoming assembly!" the announcer chirped happily as the high school students shoved their way into the auditorium.  
  
Although the whole student body was perked up about the school assembly, a couple figures stood in the shadow unwilling to participate in the shoving.  
  
The raven-haired freshman girl grinned from ear to ear as she chatted with the auburn-haired girl standing right next to her, "Just wait until you see my masterpiece. Oh my gosh, you are going to love the theme!"  
  
"We are," the auburn-haired girl corrected. "But Tomoyo-chan, aren't you worried that the seniors might hunt you down for wrecking their last homecoming?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged and pat her companion gently on the shoulder, "You worried too much, Sakura-chan. I'm pretty sure that they don't remember me anyhow."  
  
Sakura sighed, "Hopefully that's the case."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, evidently the small conversation did not affect her at all; her ecstatic mood was far from being disturbed. Then as she noticed the crowd around the door thinned, she gestured her friend to follow her, "Come on, we don't want to miss the show, right?"  
  
********************  
  
In front of the tail, two hind legs could be seen barely by human eyes. They seemed to be there but not there. But the question would be, why?  
  
"Stay," suddenly, the demigod stopped and softly gave a command.  
  
Then without knowing why or how, Ying Fa stopped just as her superior wished.  
  
In a distance, footsteps could be heard with long pause in between each one. Ying Fa's animal instinct immediately perched as she focused on the upcoming figure.  
  
********************  
  
As soon as Sakura and Tomoyo found a seat in the freshman section of the auditorium, the light dimmed and a film was played.  
  
~on the screen~  
  
A couple words were typed out: The course of true love never did run smooth...  
  
Then in bold, FRESHMAN appeared on the screen.  
  
A dreamily paradise appeared as a long haired woman whispered, "Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind; And therefore is wing'd Cupid painted blind."  
  
The theme was then revealed in vineyard font, Freshmen are transported to...paradise in "A Midsummer Night's Dream."  
  
~end~  
  
A loud cheer erupted in the freshman section as the upperclassmen shouted at it.  
  
"So what do you think?" Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"Not bad," Sakura replied.  
  
********************  
  
As the figure advanced closer, Ying Fa could identify it as an old woman. The old woman was walking with some difficulties. She supported most of her weight on the cane and walked in small steps. As she lifted up her head, Ying Fa immediately noticed the woman's ruby red eyes. Those eyes were lividly dancing and examining her from head to toe.  
  
Then the demigod spoke, "Meiling, show this girl where to rest for the night."  
  
Meiling nodded and gestured for the emerald-eyed girl to follow her.  
  
********************  
  
Patiently, the students of Tomoeda High School waited for the senior theme to be revealed.  
  
"And last..." a voice spoke on the screen, "for the seniors..."  
  
~on the screen~  
  
A herd of deer was eating grass peacefully until a rumbling came upon them. They looked up wildly to find their predators not far from them. Among them, a small deer cuddled beside his mother.  
  
~end~  
  
"The theme is..."  
  
Drum roll begun as the voice screamed over it, "BAMBI!"  
  
In the auditorium, Sakura laughed with the rest of her class for the ridiculous theme. Then, she slapped her best friend on the back, "Not bad, Tomoyo-chan, not bad..."  
  
********************  
  
"Here's your quarter," Meiling showed the pale pink room to Ying Fa. "You'll find pretty much everything you need here and if you have a question or request, just ring the bell here." Then after she finished her speech, Meiling headed toward to the door.  
  
"Tell me something," Ying Fa called out to Meiling, "why am I still alive?"  
  
**************************************************  
  
I know I have the crappiest description in this chapter, but seriously, I'm thinking about finishing this fic up pretty fast...although fast is probably half an year in my world ^^:; And yes, the Meiling here is the same as Li Meiling, the only reason that I didn't use Tomoyo in Illusione world is that I don't want to confuse anybody ^^;; So, does anyone have any question for me? 


	5. Don't ask so many questions

Disclaimer: CSS is owned by CLAMPS, other make-up characters and plotline belong to ME!  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Chapter 5: Don't ask so many questions  
  
  
  
~the village in Illusione~  
  
In a simple long-sleeved shirt and brown trousers, the servant raced across the hallway and into the chief's room, "Chief! I got news for you!"  
  
"What is it?" a light voice was heard as the chief descended from his throne. Unlike the servant, the ruler of Illusion was dressed in a classy dress shirt with ruffles in front, a tan-color jacket with gold embroidery around the collar, and black trouser. His long blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon, yet a few strands of hair still framed his gorgeous face. His piercing eyes bored into the newly arrived servant. Unlike his light voice, the chief's eyes were hard and cold. They had always been that way, yet there was one girl that could stir fear and apprehension in them. Ying Fa. She was dangerous for she possessed the witches' eyes and intelligence beyond her years. She was to eliminate. And through the Henchman was the best way.  
  
"We have a problem," bowing his head, the servant replied. He dared not to look the chief in the eye; those eyes could pierce through his heart with just a brief glance. If he were to say who was more dangerous, Sorceress Ying Fa or Chief Zargon, he would say Chief Zargon.  
  
Ying Fa was commonly known as the Healer in the village. Although kept mostly to herself, she appeared in front of the ills in time to save them. A little twitch of her soft pink mouth was the cure to all diseases, but however, she rarely smiled. Her lips remained tightly shut; her emerald eyes stared stony as a result of pain and suffering accumulated over the years. She was unapproachable and people feared of her, but the people loved her nevertheless, for she was a mystery, a healer, and a child. But as ironic as it appeared, it was the people's admiration which pronounced her death. Chief Zargon was award of her influence and viewed that as a threat to his position. Therefore, he rigged the list and sent Ying Fa into the mouth of the hideous Henchman. The villagers knew of Zargon's fraud, but none had spoken in favor of Ying Fa. The reason was simple, for although she possessed the adoration of the villagers, there was a tinge of mistrust in every villager's heart. The mystery behind the girl's placid face, the mystery behind her power, the mystery behind her...emerald green eyes...  
  
"Oh?" Chief Zargon raised his eyebrow. "What problem?"  
  
"There's resentment in the village, chief," the servant replied obediently.  
  
Chief Zargon chuckled, his laughter eerie and low, "That's impossible. Why would the villagers want to resent me? It is I who rescued them from the endless torment of the Henchman. It is I who brought this prosperity upon them. WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO RESENT ME?"  
  
The servant gulped, "It's about Yin..." The Chief's eyes narrow and the servant changed his wording hastily, "It's about the Sorceress."  
  
"What about her?" the Chief's brows tied in knots. Ying Fa, or the Sorceress, was the greatest tripping stone in his career, now that she had been sacrificed, why was her name mentioned again?  
  
"The villagers want to ...rescue her."  
  
"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
The servant was trembling. He knew beforehand that the message would be hard to deliver, but now, he wondered whether he would be killed as a messenger. He took a deep breath and explained to the enraging Chief, "Apparently, some villagers follow the soldiers to the forest and saw Yi...the Sorceress taken away by the Henchman. They believe that Yi...the Sorceress was held captive in the Henchman's lair and they should rescue Yi...the Sorceress."  
  
The Chief growled in frustration, "Why is she so important to the villagers?"  
  
"Of her ability, sir," the servant added timidly.  
  
"That was the reason that she was sacrificed in the first place," the Chief muttered under his breath.  
  
"May I have the permission to speak, Chief?" the servant asked timidly.  
  
"Yes, you may."  
  
"I personally think this is a good chance to show your leadership to the people, Chief," the servant bowed his head.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"By attempting to rescue Ying Fa, the villagers would surely admire you more than ever."  
  
"Hmm..." the Chief mused. *And I would be even more highly praised than that stupid bitch who called herself a sorceress! Maybe I will be able to eliminate two threats at once: the Henchman and the so-called Sorceress.* Chief Zargon clapped his hand twice, "Alright, gather the villagers who followed the Sorceress. We need to formulate a plan NOW!"  
  
********************  
  
"Tell me something," Ying Fa repeated her question again, "why am I still alive?"  
  
The aged lady chuckled lightly, "You are a strange one, Ying Fa. Most girls asked frantically about secret pathways that lead to freedom, yet you asked for death? Well, my dear child, the time will come...just not now..." Meiling looked thoughtfully in to the dark hallway, "Xiao Lang is a stubborn one...he will not take lives until it is necessary."  
  
"Oh?" Ying Fa laughed bitterly. "How does that prove him to be stubborn?"  
  
"Oh my dear emerald eyes girl," Meiling sat down on the bed, "don't you find it strange that Xiao Lang appeared to you as a human lad?"  
  
Ying Fa was silence for a minute. "Well, yeah, I guess. I always thought that he would appear as a wolf, but for some reason, when I looked at his human form, I knew it was Xiao Lang. Why?"  
  
Meiling got up from the bed, "That's for you to find out, my child. Good night."  
  
"Wait!" Ying Fa reached the door, but Meiling was nowhere in sight.  
  
********************  
  
"BAMBI?" a senior groaned as he pushed the door open roughly. "Can't you believe it? Our homecoming theme is Bambi? Ooh, watch me graze the grass for Pete's sake!"  
  
In a corner, Tomoyo and Sakura stifled a chuckle. It was quite hilarious to watch all the seniors screaming and complaining about their theme, but freshmen, on the other hand, chattered about their theme excitedly. It was due to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura laughed, right after the senior boy finally left, "you are such a genius!"  
  
Tomoyo paused and sighed, "I'm not, Sakura-chan, I just happen to have a really wicked mind."  
  
"HAH HAH HAH!" the two best friends laughed heartily.  
  
********************  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
"Come in," the quiet sorceress responded and got up from her chair.  
  
A pair of crimson red eyes peered through the threshold, "Xiao Lang wants to talk to you."  
  
Ying Fa felt her heart skipped a beat, *Is this the time?* But she fixed her composure quickly, "I'll be there soon, I need to change first."  
  
The pair of bloody red eyes dissipated.  
  
********************  
  
"Ahhh...I'm sorry!" Tomoyo smacked her hands together as she bowed before her best friend Sakura. With her violet blue puppy eyes, she apologized, "Sorry, sorry, I have to stay after school today!"  
  
Sakura laughed, "Oh Tomoyo-chan! We are not in kindergarten anymore! Don't worry about me, I have after school activity as well."  
  
"I know, I know," Tomoyo nodded, "but I'll not be there to film it..."  
  
Sakura winced, although she loved her best friend to death, Tomoyo's obsession with filming her every move was quite peculiar, "It's alright. You have enough tapes of my performance to last ten lifetimes!"  
  
"But..." Tomoyo pouted.  
  
"No buts," Sakura shook her head, "I have to go now. See ya!"  
  
"Well...alright," Tomoyo smiled weakly and walked away.  
  
********************  
  
"Where is she?" the brown-haired lad growled frustrated under his breath. He had been waiting at the dining table for half an hour, yet the sorceress had not presented herself yet. The demigod wasn't hungry, if that was the question. He was just frustrated; he hated waiting, he hated waiting for anyone. He was a loner, not able to abide by other's rules.  
  
"Here," a soft but firm voice answered Xiao Lang's question after a couple seconds.  
  
Xiao Lang stared at the sorceress in awe. Her emerald eyes were so exotic yet so distant. They were the color of cheerfulness, but they held pain and unhappiness within them. The Henchman was enchanted by the Sorceress. Not just because of her physical beauty, but the mystery clouded around her. Although the Henchman was not seen by the villagers often, but he heard of the Sorceress's name spoken quite often. Yet still, she was his sacrifice, he needed her to survive, no question asked.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey, Sakura!"  
  
Sakura lifted up her head and smiled warmly at her friend Chiharu, who was on the track team with her. "Hey, Chiharu, ready for the race?"  
  
"Well..." Chiharu hesitated, "yeah...but I need to talk to you about something..."  
  
"Oh?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Umm..." Chiharu blushed and fiddled with her fingers, "I was thinking for the three-legged race that you and I...well...errr..."  
  
Sakura broke into a huge grin, "Not to worry, you want to partner up with Yamazaki, right?"  
  
Chiharu nodded her head quietly and apologized, "Sorry."  
  
"Awww," Sakura hugged Chiharu tightly, "don't worry about me. I should be apologizing to you! After all, you and Yamazaki are a couple."  
  
Chiharu blushed even deeper and grumbled, "We're not exactly a couple yet."  
  
"Still in denial," Sakrua shook her head lightly. "Don't worry, I'll find a new partner."  
  
********************  
  
Ying Fa sat opposite of the lone wolf for dinner. Her eyes bored into the demigod, examining every aspect of his physical feature and actions. *Meiling was right, it was quite odd for Xiao Lang to appear so...humanlike. What is wrong with this picture?*  
  
"Is there something wrong?" a pleasant voice asked. Ying Fa blinked her eyes and stared back at a pair of amber eyes. Xiao Lang folded his hands nicely on the table while tapping his fingers waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nothing," Ying Fa wiped her mouth. "Just wondering what is the use of me?"  
  
"Oh?" Xiao Lang cocked his head. "Why do you ask? Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Of course it is," Ying Fa answered. "It's obvious that I'll die. But couldn't a prisoner ask why? Is it to entertain you to watch me died in torture? Is it to sacrifice me to god? Or is it to save your..."  
  
Plates and glasses shattered onto the floor.  
  
"That's enough," the former pleasant voice turned icy. "I invite a prisoner into my house, not a guest," Xiao Lang stood up and stared proudly at Ying Fa. "I have no need to answer any of your questions."  
  
"Then so be it," Ying Fa replied.  
  
********************  
  
"So you need a new partner?" the coach asked Sakura after she finished explaining the situation to him.  
  
"Yep," Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"Well, I guess that only leave one choice..."  
  
"Who?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Li Syaoran."  
  
********************  
  
After Xiao Lang stormed away after Ying Fa's retort, Ying Fa remained in the dining room, finishing up her dinner.  
  
"You are definitely a peculiar creature, Ying Fa," a soft voice whispered and a shadow cast over the door.  
  
Without lifting her head, Ying Fa answered, "If that's a compliment, then I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Meiling."  
  
Meiling smiled and pulled out a chair.  
  
"I have a couple questions for you, Meiling."  
  
Meiling chuckled, "Haven't you heard what Xiao Lang said? Don't ask anymore questions, my curious one."  
  
"Don't ask HIM anymore questions," Ying Fa retorted, "that doesn't mean I can't ask you any question."  
  
"So what are your questions?"  
  
"Why am I here?" Ying Fa asked. "I know I am here to die, but why?"  
  
"Don't be too sure about that, Ying Fa," Meilign sighed. "Xiao Lang had made an exception before; maybe he would do it again."  
  
"I wouldn't count on that," Ying Fa shrugged and her eyes focused on the aged lady again. "But tell me honestly, what is the purpose of all these sacrifices? While Xiao Lang led me into this lair, I found a cemetery dedicated to the victims years before. Why would Xiao Lang kill so merciless if he took care of the corpses?"  
  
Meiling closed her eyes, "There is a reason for these sacrifices, yet I cannot tell you. This reason is the unmaking of Xiao Lang and the brutal mark on his pride. I cannot tell you, dear Ying Fa. You know too much already, don't ask for more."  
  
"Then, can I ask you another question?" Ying Fa insisted.  
  
"You can ask, but I may not answer it," Meiling sighed.  
  
"The lass whose life Xiao Lang spared years ago...was that girl you?"  
  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sorry if any of that does not sense at all. I wrote the first half a month ago then the rest dragged on up till today when I finally finished it. I know it's getting quite confusing now, so if you have any question, please ask. Don't hesistate.  
  
Other than that, please review if you have time, thanks ^_^ 


	6. Practice

Sorry about late late late update. I'm trying to keep a good schedule again, but it doesn't work too well especially when my mom got involved. Anyway, short chapter, but I think this style will suit me better. Sorry, but I write faster with short chapters. It keeps me from procrastinating ^^;;  
  
Disclaimer: CCS is owned by CLAMPS, plot is all mine so don't even dare stealing it...although there's not much to steal T.T  
  
Key= should have that memorized since first chapter.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Practice  
Sakura blinked her eyes. She giggled nervously, "Umm, Coach, I don't think I heard you right." She scratched her head lightly and watched her coach's expression carefully, "Did you say my partner is Li..."  
  
"Li Syaoran," the coach agreed, "yes, that's your partner."  
  
Sakura's lips trembled in shock as she opened and closed her mouth several times while trying to mumble, "But I couldn't...no way...Syaoran...can't I just have a new partner?"  
  
The coach shook his head, "No, everyone is paired up, Kinomoto."  
  
"But I cannot work with Li-kun!" Sakura wailed.  
  
The coach sighed and grabbed the small-framed runner by her shoulders, "Kinomoto, we are in high school, get over the 'boys-are-icky' phase." Then, he walked away.  
  
Sakura stood in her place and stuttered, "But I'm already over that phase! I just can't work with Li-kun!"  
  
"Oh? And why is that?"  
  
********************  
  
"...was that girl you?"  
  
Meiling's true expression flickered for a second before she masked it with her traditional cold stare. But curiosity won over her for she asked, "How do you know?"  
  
Ying Fa smiled knowingly, "You told me that Xiao Lang spared a girl once and since you are the only other living soul here, I assume her to be you."  
  
"Very good observation," Meiling's crimson red eyes shone with admiration for the young woman before her. "However, you cannot get more information from me."  
  
Ying Fa raised her eyebrow, an attempt to ease in the pain building in her chest. She had asked the question curiously, but as soon as she knew the answer, her heart was clenched by an unidentified force. "Why?" She asked hoarsely. She wanted to know everything, everything about Xiao Lang. There was something about the Henchman that was fascinating and she wanted to know what it was.  
  
Meillng shook her head, "You should ask the one whom you seek, not pounding indirectly for an incomplete answer."  
  
Ying Fa nodded, "Alright." Silently she added, *But will Xiao Lang answer these questions for me?*  
  
********************  
  
Sakura quickly spun around, "Well, yeah, coach! Li-kun and I have been..." Words failed to emerge from Sakura's mouth as her eyes widened at the boy in front of her. His amber eyes burned with an unordinary flame...a flame moved by his emotion, the emotion of...anger? Sakura shook her head. She must be hallucinating, Syaoran and her had been archrivals for years and been known as least compatible partners from academic to sport. They hated each other, so why would Syaoran be angry when she pointed out the truth?  
  
Syaoran looked away, and when his eyes bored into Sakura's emerald eyes once again, they were as calm as the sea before a storm, "We need to practice now, *partner*."  
  
********************  
  
Ying Fa sighed, a habit that she had taken upon ever since she started living in the Henchman's lair. She couldn't get rid of that habit, oddly. Usually, she was a lass who kept mostly to herself, watching the villagers from afar, and helped them whenever they asked for help. Of course, most of the time, she descended upon them whenever trouble struck. She was a kind person; she couldn't bear to see sadness and fear in the village children's eyes---she didn't want any child to end up like her---alone. Many found her ridiculous naïve and kind, but although she touched other's souls, none had touched her own...  
  
But Xiao Lang was a different story. For one, she couldn't stop thinking about him, about his aloof attitude, about his pain-stricken eyes. She wanted to help him, help him find a way out. It didn't matter whether he was the Henchman or the soon-be murder of her own death. She could see distress in his eyes. It told her more about the Henchman than he ever possibly had known about himself. He was not a merciless killer, there was a reason to his madness, there got to be a reason. And she would find that out for sure.  
  
********************  
  
"Ready?" the coach yelled as the team members busied themselves typing the rope around their feet, getting ready for the infamous three-legged race. The coach looked around, satisfied with every pair. He sighed in relief when he noticed the two archrivals, yet the most competitive players on his team, were settling down their different for now, although 'settling' might have not been the right word. Unlike other players who leaned on each other for support, Sakura and Syaoran were in ready position, pushing each other's head out of his, or her, way. Their eyes were focused and burned with a determine gleam. The coach struggled, at least they weren't arguing. "LET'S GO!" Let the game began.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura pushed Syaoran aside roughly. "Watch it!"  
  
"You should be the one watching it!" Syaoran retorted after he regained his balance.  
  
"ME?" Sakura yelled. "What are you talking about? We are supposed to be like a team!"  
  
"Well, obviously you are not a team member," Syaoran sneered.  
  
"You just don't know when to be nice, don't you?" Sakura replied, a hint of hurt in her voice. She wasn't tried to be mean to Syaoran, but why was she acting this way around him?  
  
Syaoran glanced over, his eyes widened. He halted and stammered, "I..."  
  
Sakura didn't expect Syaoran to stop, "What are you doing?"  
  
It was too late, Sakura tripped over Syaoran and the two rolled down the hill.  
  
"Kinomoto-san! Li-san!" the coach hollered as the crowd swarmed pass him and to the bottom of the hill.  
  
Nobody was expecting this.  
  
Sakura was laying on top of Syaoran with his arms encircled around her waist as a protection against the fall. Their eyes locked together, not blinking once. And their lips...touched and grazed gently against each other...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Yeah, I told you the chapter is short, but hey, I got S+S fluffiness going again ^^:; Heh, it's been such a long while without my sweet little innocent *accidents* mwahahaha... Anyway, cross your finger that there's more coming ^o~ 


End file.
